A (Third Raikage)
Summary A '''was the '''Third Raikage (三代目雷影, Sandaime Raikage) of Kumogakure, renowned to be the greatest Raikage the village has ever had. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least 7-C Name: A, "Sandaime Raikage" (3rd Raikage) Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Around 60s) Classification: Human, Ninja, Third Raikage, Edo Tensei Zombie Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Lightning Manipulation (Low-level, likely higher, as he is capable of using his unique Black Lightning, though never demonstrated it in battle), Adept Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Hardened Body (Capable of being transported by the Heavenly Transfer Technique without being torn to shreds, also withstood a direct impact of RM Naruto's FRS with little to no damage despite his Lightning Release Armor being neutralized, his flesh was compared to steel and his blood was compared to iron), Barrier Creation (Entry-level) (Raiton Armor), Nigh-unlimited Chakra and Regeneration (Low-High) (As an Edo) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level physically (Should at least be comparable to his son. | At least Town level with Hell Stab (Capable of penetrating his own Raiton Armor and pierced his body, stalemated Hachibi and cut off all the tails of the Beast at once.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic (At least as fast as his son A (Fourth Raikage)) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman, likely much higher (One of the physically strongest shinobi) | At least Superhuman likely much higher Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class | At least Town Class with Hell Stab (Can severely hurt Hachibi) Durability: Multi-City Block level | At least Town level (Withstood RM Naruto's FRS despite his Raiton Armor being neutralized, and it took his own Nukite finger to finally put him down) Stamina: Extremely High (Fended off ten thousand shinobi for three consecutive days and nights before finally collapsing, and battled Gyuki, a Bijuu with huge chakra reserves, to the point that they both collapsed from exhaustion) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Adept and battle-hardened combatant, should possess some level of leadership qualities given his former status as a ninja village leader Weaknesses: His offensive capabilities surpass his defensive ones (This can be exploited to turn his attacks back on him). Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Raiton' (Lightning Release): One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allows the user to generate lightning by increasing the high frequency vibrations of their chakra, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. The electricity paralyzes the target so that they are unable to move and leave them vulnerable to a finishing strike. While uncommon, lightning can be infused into bladed weapons in a way similar to Wind Release through chakra flow for increased the piercing power through vibrations, with the added effect of inducing numbness. *'Raiton no Yoroi' (Lightning Release Armor): The user wraps their body in a layer of lightning chakra that, instead of being used offensively, is used to electrically stimulate the user's nervous system. The technique speeds up neural synapses to react faster, and to push physical prowess to the absolute limit, allowing for tremendous raw speed. This armor, combined with taijutsu, allows the Third Raikage to utilize nintaijutsu. The armor also increases the user's defences, drastically reducing, if not completely negating, damage from incoming attacks. *'Jigokuzuki' (Hell Stab): The Hell Stab is the strongest technique of the Third Raikage, whereby he concentrates a considerable amount of lightning chakra into just the fingertips of a single hand and then performs a thrusting motion, which together allows him to pierce a target in a manner somewhat similar to either the Chidori or Lightning Cutter. The intensity, size and strength of the technique can be proportionally increased by reducing the number of fingers involved: *'Four-Finger Nukite' (Yonhon Nukite): Strong enough to break through robust defences with relative ease. *'Three-Finger Nukite' (Sanbon Nukite): Effective against even malleable materials like rubber that can usually handle a blow by dissipating its force. The Third can create a shock-wave by swinging his hand, which was powerful enough to send opponents in the immediate area around him flying backwards. *'One-Finger Nukite' (Ippon Nukite): Known as the "strongest spear" (saikyō no hoko), where the concentration of chakra is so great that it extends well beyond the finger in a lone point. Key: Base | Lightning Armor Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Trafalgar Law (One Piece) Trafalgar Law Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Kages Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Lightning Users Category:Leaders Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Speedsters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Adults Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6